One night at Kagome's
by BlondieBabe2903
Summary: What happens when inuyasha finds a condom in Kagomes drawer. One-shot. Inu


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!**

**Author's note: I suggest you don't read if you aren't at least fourteen**

**Inuyasha's Discovery**

"C'mon Kagome, we ain't got all day!" the grumpy hanyou yelled.

"I need to go HOME!" she was standing in the middle of the village, arms crossed, and refused to leave.

"Inuyasha, just one little break home won't take long." Sango said from Kilala's back.

"Feh! We are leaving whether her scrawny ass wants to or not." He walked over to Kagome and tried to sling her over his shoulder, but before he could grab her, she yelled

"SIT!" A loud thud was heard all over the village

"Fuck! Fine we'll go!" he growled dusting himself off.

* * *

"Now, you stay in here while I go get a quick shower." Kagome said as she gathered up some fresh clothes to put on after her shower.

"Feh! No one said you could take a bath!" he really just wanted to leave.

"Well I want to take a shower, so I will!" And with that she left the room.

Inuyasha peeked out the door to make sure she was gone. When he heard the water turn on he quickly closed the door and locked it. No one else was home, but just to be safe. He then walked over to her drawer and opened the top. In there was nothing but (you guessed it) panties. He was in heaven as he picked through them, trying to imagine her in them, and nothing else. They were in every color. He picked up one that was nothing but string, when that image came to his mind, his demon form almost took over. "Maybe I need to take a shower too, a cold one." He said as he noticed a familiar bulge. He continued to dig and his fingers swiped across a little small packet. He sniffed it, it smelled of watermelons. He continued to check the thing out untill he heard the bathroom door open. He quickly put all the underwear back up, but held on to the packet.

"Alright Inuyasha, I just have to get some food and we can go." She said peeking in through the door only to see him lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. After she left, he climbed out of the bed and followed her down to the kitchen.

Kagome was packing some Pringles into her book sack when she heard the door slide open. "What Inuyasha?" she said, he was acting weird, he kept looking at her. "Eyes on my face please!" she snapped.

"What's this?" he asked holding up a familiar little gold packet. She blushed madly.

"Oh it is medicine that you take when your teeth hurt." 'Nice thinking' she thought as she continued with what she was doing.

Sure he wasn't incredibly smart, but he wasn't stupid. He knew what this thing was; he picked up a few things from playing on the 'internet' as Kagome called it. 'I've got you now Kagome' he thought evilly. "Oh really," he said putting an innocent face on, "well, my teeth have been hurting a lot lately, do you think you could put it on my fangs for me?" He was trying so hard not to laugh at her look of horror.

"They don't hurt that bad, do they?" What have I gotten myself into? I mentally screamed. When he nodded Kagome Decided she would have to tell him what it was really for. "Inuyasha, it isn't really pills, we need to have a talk." She said as she brought him up stairs. She sat down Indian style on her bed, so did he. "This, she said snatching the packet, is what people use when they are in love but don't want chil-" She was interrupted when Inuyasha started laughing.

"This is classic, this is hilarious." He said suddenly getting a serious tone, but a smile still played around his lips. "I know what these things are." He said snatching back the packet. "I know what a condom is, but I really wouldn't mind letting you explain why you have one. Please do explain." He said smirking. He thought he knew what she was going to say, but boy was he wrong.

"For Hojo, duh, what else would it be for?" she asked innocently batting her eyelashes.

'HOJO?' his demon with in him was going insane "_Inuyasha, You better get in there and show her that your much better than hojo" _ Inuyasha growled, his eyes were flashing red, 'no, I don't want to hurt her!' he thought trying to control the demon.

"Inuyasha?" she was just kidding around what was his problem? But then she saw his eyes, they were red.

"So you think Hojo is better huh? How about a go at me?" he growled smiling as he grabbed a hold to her arm. 'NO! stop, you'll kill her' his old self was yelling at the demon

"Inuyasha?! SIT!" She sighed when she saw his body pulse showing that he was back to his normal self. He looked up at her. She figured he was going to yell at her but what he did shocked her. He got up, and slowly wrapped his arms around her. He began kissing her cheeks, then her jaw, he then kissed down her throat. He blew air on her neck, nipping where he was going to put his mark. She melted into his arms when he brought his lips back up to kiss hers. His tongue begged for entrance, Which she happily obliged. He picked her up into his arms and set her on the bed. Still kissing her he straddled her hips.

"Kagome? Thank you." He whispered getting off of her.

"That's it?" she said sitting up. "What's your problem? You go and do all that shit just as a thank you?" He smiled closing his eyes, she was so sexy when she was mad 'wait sexy?' he thought.

"Well if you want more just ask." He said. Man, reading all of Kagome's books really helps.

"I am not going to beg to you. If you really ever wanted me you would come and get me. So goodnight Inuyasha, we'll leave in the morning." She then turned her lamp off and tried to cover up but Inuyasha pounced on her.

"Is that an invitation?" He wasn't going to wait for an answer; he knew whether she said yes or not he was hard and he wanted her. "Kagome," he whispered, "I want you, now." He quickly dipped down to capture her lips; he traced their shape sucking on them. "Cherry lip gloss?" he questioned

"It's my chap stick, and yes it was an invitation." She said.

"Ask me, nicely, then." Oh he was getting a kick out of teasing her

"Fine, Inuyasha, Fuck me. Nice and hard." He didn't believe she would really do it. It shocked him but he did as she said. Still straddling her he started unbuttoning her pajama top revealing a lacy red bra. He got even harder when he saw it. He took his claw and slashed straight through it. "Inuyasha! Don't ruin that bra, ugh that one was my favorite." He smirked as he took one her boobs and began to suck on it. He pinched and teased the other one as it got harder. He drew patterns with his tongue, he sucked and nipped at it untill it became numb, and then he moved to the other one and did the same. His tongue slowly moved in between her mounds and he licked and nipped all the way down to where her pants began. He leaned up fast enough to remove his haori.

His toned chest drove her wild; she reached up to feel the stiffness of his muscles. She was in heaven. Here they were how she always dreamed them. And the best part was that it was real and he wanted to be there. He then took her hand and made her touch his hardness through his pants. "you see what you do to me Kaggs?" he growled "Have I proved that I am better than hobo yet? Or do I need to continue?" he hoped she would choose the second option.

"I might need a little more convincing." He smiled as he slowly pulled her pajama bottoms off leaving her in nothing but a red g-string. He could feel himself drooling, thank kami her eyes were closed. He cupped her jewel as he kissed her. He then completely got off the bed to get his pants off. She slowly went to cover herself, but he smacked her hand away and growled causing her to change her mind.

When he was fully naked as well she was in awe. The moon shined through the window causing him to have a glow. He was hard as a rock and she blushed when she realized that she was really looking at him. "Touch me." He said. She slowly walked over to him and began feeling his body up and down. Feeling his abs and slowly getting lower untill she was there. She slowly knelt down, he cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Gimme the condom." She smirked when he handed it to her. 'wait', he thought , condoms were for people who didn't want pups, which was not him besides, I want her to taste me not that thing'. Right when she got the packet open he snatched it away.

"Why would I want to use that thing? I actually want pups." She was sort of scared now but continued. She slowly pushed him down on the bed and straddled him backwards. She then slowly bent over and licked the tip of his cock. He moaned and grabbed a hold to her ass putting it in his face and began to lick it. She started to moan herself. 'He is huge, I can't even wrap my hand around him!' she started licking it up and down. She bit his testicles pulling on them causing him to have a miniature orgasm. She licked all of the creamy juice up before she shoved his whole length in her mouth. He almost went crazy; it was as if electric shocks were going through his whole body. He rolled over on top of her and started sucking and biting her folds. He slowly put his tongue in her and plunged in and out. She cried out when she came. He enjoyed every second of lapping it up. He then inserted two of his fingers in her pumping in and out, her moans erupting his self control. He finally placed himself at her entrance. "Are you ready?" he whispered. When she nodded he slowly inserted himself, going all the way in. He kissed away her tears as he broke her barriers. He used one big thrust to break her core barrier. When she cried out in pain he whispered in her ear telling her it would be fine. He started thrusting at a slow pace untill she grabbed the beds headboard and banged herself into him. Finally he was going so fast that she couldn't keep up. They both came together and at that moment he put his signature mark showing that she was his mate. Both out of breath he slowly pulled himself out of her to lay next to her. He pulled her on top of him and looked into her eyes. "I love you." He said slowly.

She smiled, "I love the way you show it. Definitely better than hojo."

"Sure I'll remember that but do you love me?"

"Of course I do from the day that I first saw you I fell in love with you. So it is me who has been waiting for you." She said reaching up to massage his ears.

"Will you stay with me forever?"

"Forever and ever"

"Promise?"

"I swear."

"Well I'm glad that you said yes to all those questions otherwise you being my mate wouldn't have worked out."

She giggled and snuggled into his chest. She had never been so happy. She had the man of her dreams forever. With that thought she fell asleep; happily knowing that for the rest of her life she was his.

So what do you think? Review Pretty please*-*. Luv you guys

-_Blondie_


End file.
